User talk:New World God
Canonicity So, you know how they're re-airing Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' with new footage and things also involving Trunks? Well, according to Ten, due to our new canon policy, that is the canon one now. Far be it from me to hate the movie being canon again, but I must be a practical expert at ping pong now.—Mina Țepeș 17:16, August 7, 2016 (UTC) : God I hate Toriyama for this. Also, its been a long time since I've heard "dork" used as an insult, but we pretty much just have to put up with DB Wiki and their crap.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Honestly, I dislike the Debut section in Planet Infobox as there's no counterpart section for them in Chapter and Episode ones yet. Furthurmore, since it's no need to expand more details to planet or realm objects, I recommend the "Media" section like "Appears in Anime, Manga, ...blah blah" like Narutopedia for the similar case in our wiki. Do you mind taking a look? --'Sulina' (Talk) 11:22, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Fine, it's fine. I haven't notice the icon usage yet, it does affect. Thanks to your message, I thought you will be leaving in a long time? --'Sulina' (Talk) 09:52, August 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:Canon I see. Great minds think alike. Only I've been busy with school and didn't have time to say that before. Glad that issue has been resolved.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 14:20, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I have DB Raging Blast can I use technique names from there? -- 02:57, August 9, 2016 (UTC) FW I didn't know you were gone from the wiki. I was just returning here. You were the only admin I felt that would ger something finished if i needed it later man hope you return to the wiki in the future later -ONEY PUNCH Departure What a pity! I hope you could find the balance between your job, RL and interest here. Though in sometimes I'd like to edit some restricted contents, I wasn't expecting to become an Admin as well since I'm usually busy at work and only make edits while not in bad mood. EDIT: It does look like a big loss, as if you leave, there's no admin having ability to do codes and creative images. Ps: Yeah I had a request but it doesn't matter now. --'Sulina' (Talk) 16:23, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Vegetto Is there a better picture for Vegetto's mugshot? Far be it from me to be picky, since you're damn good at finding them, but that one in particular looks like Masayuki Uchiyama's work, and let's face it, that man cannot stay on model to save his life.—Mina Țepeș 20:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : I know, but it's just, I'd prefer we use something of higher quality. I would literally rather use an image from one of the DBH ''promotional shorts than anything animated by Uchiyama's team.—Mina Țepeș 23:46, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::: Toriyama gave the character a redesign for the ''Minus retcon; he removed the bandana, the armor is designed differently as well. You're free, if you like, to place a tabber in the infobox, with the manga and anime appearances, so long as the new appearance from Minus takes precedence, as it is the current most recent appearance of Bardock in canon material.?—Mina Țepeș 09:57, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::: No, you're pretty correct that ONEY would be wasting our time in a discussion. And when I said that, I didn't say it as "Hey let's upload the DBH image", I said that to illustrate simply how much I loathe ''Uchiyama's work, so no, don't upload the DBH image and give ONEY an excuse to become a martyr. If there's no better image from the anime, then we're stuck with Uchiyama's subpar animation, that's all there is to it. I just have to stomach it.—Mina Țepeș 10:08, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Even without ONEY, it'd harm our image more than help if we used ''DBH promos for profile pictures without any good reason beyond "Hey Aha doesn't like Uchiyama"; prospective users would question it, Ten could question it, and it'd be 'Well if this one non-canon thing is allowed, why not this one?' and just become one huge pain. So no, do not upload the DBH promo for Vegetto.—Mina Țepeș 10:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) re: Template Thanks, I really appreciate that, and yeah, the technique was named in DBH card, I've seen it. http://i.imgur.com/aEMv2TE.jpg --'Sulina' (Talk) 10:07, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Quite excelllent, not only in the manner of simplicity. Is that some kind of hidden parameter? Finally you're staying with our wiki, aren't you??? --'Sulina' (Talk) 09:57, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Layout I must take issue with you on the Canon layout guide. Upon new canon tiers, the continuation is from DB original manga > Interlude (OVA2 and some tidbits) > DBZ:GoG > DBZ:RoF > DBS (if it timeline won't stretch after epilogue) > Epilogue > DBGT (anime-only). DBZ is for the second anime adaptation of DB ori. manga and it's not gonna be involved in as my view of layout is for manga continuation, not anime. --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:16, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Polls First off, congratulations on the promotion! I hope you're enjoying yours a lot more than I wound up enjoying mine in the end — ah, extra stress. Next, I have nothing against adjusting how we do the polls. I suppose that could use a bit of spicing up anyway. I have no idea what you mean by "utilize the portal" though, gonna have to explain that one.—Mina Țepeș 18:20, August 25, 2016 (UTC) JPG Mate, if you're gonna delete a JPG image, at least save it as a PNG and reupload it. I will occasionally make a mistake and accidentally upload an image that is JPG, but if you delete it, save it as a PNG and upload it so there's no red link left.—Mina Țepeș 18:06, August 26, 2016 (UTC) : I did not say I was blaming you, but at the same, as I said, I will make mistakes, it happens; once I upload an image, I do not keep it on my already cluttered desktop, I tend to delete that sucker. So if I upload one, and miss the fact that it's a JPG — which, no matter what you say, is possible, as I have done it at least twice at this point — and you take it upon yourself to delete it, I believe you should also take it upon yourself to reupload it, otherwise, you're the one leaving the red link on the page. I wouldn't have even noticed it had I not been editing Black's page and scrolled down only to see that glaring set of red lettering. This wasn't meant to start an argument, I assumed you'd be willing to at least do me that favour instead of going on with that entire sphiel before the only bit of the reply that mattered. Not trying to be rude, I'm just saying, it doesn't look good on an article to delete an image and leave a giant red link there. —Mina Țepeș 20:16, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Also, I would appreciate it immensely if you did not accuse me of trying to "victimize" myself when asking for a favor.—Mina Țepeș 20:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::: Eh, it's fine. That is one of the many flaws of the internet, trying to gauge emotion and intention through just words, and we all do make that mistake. And, thanks. It isn't that I'm trying to be irresponsible — as I just mentioned I'm prone to the mistake of not noticing JPG and PNG every now and again — I just don't like red image links on articles since its somethhing easy to avoid entirely.—Mina Țepeș 01:22, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: That actually doesn't sound half-bad at all. It'd make sense in the case of Hakaishin and Kaioshin. So, what are your thoughts on the new ep?—Mina Țepeș 03:18, August 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: First, that colour looks very nice in Beerus' infobox. I personally hope Vegeta wins, but I just wish Son and Vegeta would nut up and fuse. I'm gonna be severely disappointed if Super Saiyan White comes into play here (and it is incredibly likely it will). And yeah, I noticed that the "Rose Blade" absorbed the aura of the form, that was actually an interesting touch. I wouldn't be against a movie if only for superior animation, and ending this arc in a much quicker timeframe. And also reintroducing the movie version of Beerus' character. And yeah, I saw the extended version; I'm gonna add images from it where applicable, as you have seen, and I hope we get a friggin' subbed version already! And oh, 400 images+!? That's actually pretty damned cool, but yes, let's hope you have the time.—Mina Țepeș 17:16, August 30, 2016 (UTC) re:Special Edition I don't think so. Since the official website counted the new version including new footage as an extened version of the latest movie. Like a precedent, DBZ:GoG was previously aired for a special during "Premium Saturday" block on March 2014 and it's only refered to an extended version of that movie, not a new actual "TV Special".--'Sulina' (Talk) 17:47, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Re:Deletion Oh damn, you have my complete apologies on that. I uploaded the image I did with good intentions, I didn't even know it was of lesser quality. I only deleted the one I did because replacing it was turning into a circus act — it kept giving me some notice or other — and I genuinely thought my image was a good one that I was uploading. I have fixed the issue, sorry mate.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Wiki Activity Monitor That's a good thing, right? I'm not at all familiar with how that monitor works, myself.—Mina Țepeș 23:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:DaRules If I can remember how to use my bot, I will. Otherwise, I might have to do it manually myself. I haven't used by bot in months have actually forgotten my password to the bloody thing. Speaking of things that need changing, the thing under the community messages will also need adjustments, as it still says Dragon Universe Wiki. Wish wikia staff would have adjusted all that themselves.—Mina Țepeș 21:01, September 1, 2016 (UTC) : How DO I adjust that anyway, the community messages? Editing the rules and moving their pagenames is simple enough, I'd believe.—Mina Țepeș 21:02, September 1, 2016 (UTC) ::: No, not too much at all; I like that the Saiyan tag could be used for both Super Saiyan forms and for the Saiyan article themselves, it's not a bad addition at all. Also, you mean you wanna make articles for Freeza's transformations? I'm definitely not against it, we just have to make sure we word them properly (it is stunning how many people forget that his "final form" is actually his true form).—Mina Țepeș 02:50, September 3, 2016 (UTC)